The present invention relates to an external side view or rearview mirror for a vehicle, with the mirror including a housing that can be swung away or toward the vehicle about one or more shafts that are disposed at least approximately vertically. A mirror body is adjustably mounted in the housing and is movable via a hand lever that is pivotably mounted on a base of the housing, with this hand lever having an end that faces the mirror body and that removably extends into a funnel-like adjustment member that is open in the direction toward the vehicle.
As a result of the funnel-like shape of the adjustment member, when the housing is swung back into an operative position, no matter what the position of the hand lever, that end of the latter that faces the housing will always return to its operative position. Nevertheless, especially after having been in operation for a long period of time, it is impossible to prevent play from occurring between the adjustment member and the hand lever. This play can result from being out of true and from wear. As a consequence of this play, inaccuracies in the adjustment of the mirror are encountered.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve a mirror of the aforementioned general type in such a way that a secure and reliable contact is maintained between the hand lever and the adjustment member, thereby assuring a high degree of precision of any adjustment made to the mirror.